User
A User, on Pouetpu-games site, is a member who joined in the site to share, rate, review and comment levels and profiles. In order to share levels and what the person thinks about others' levels, he/she must create an account to do so. When the user joins to the site, besides checking about levels and rates, the user can have his/her own profile to add his/her favorite level makers by adding other users, add a profile description (where mostly of veteran users uses HTML codes) by editing and to write some information about they (Age, location, website, etc.) The group of all users registered in one site that cannot meet each other physically but psychologically is denominated "virtual community" Most of new users registered are from 10 to 14 years old, however, there could be some users with other ages (from 8 to 23 years old). Also, the majority of users are male, but there is a good range of female activity. Register To register on Pouetpu-games site, people must find out the "register" link on the site (that is at the top-right part of every page). Once the person clicked at "register" link, he/she must fill all the text boxes: * Username: The nickname the person wants to use on the page, how other users will recognize him/her. If the nickname written is now occupied, when hitting submit the page will ask the person to use another username. * E-mail: The e-mail the person wants to link with his/her PG account, the e-mail is used for safety and to send important messages such a password recovery. Is fundamental at joining in every page. * Password: Secure text that only the person knows, to avoid his/her account being stolen by anyone. A text with more characters and variety (with symbols and numbers) makes a safe account. Is also recommended to renew the password every week or month. * Confirm password: Confirm the text the person filled on "password" text area. * Recaptcha text box: In order to avoid bots, the user must enter the text given in an image. Once the person click on submit to send the request for be a member, the person will receive a confirmation e-mail called "Account activation" were to activate the account, he/she needs to click the link given. Is good to say that once a person register to a website, the IP address is recognized, on PG, isn't allowed to have two accounts with the same IP address. Login In this case, the person only needs to set the username and password the person gave to submit so he/she can start using his/her account. Member actions The following list contains what a user can do once he/she has registered on the website: Profile * Can edit his/her age, location and website. * Can edit his/her password * Can edit his/her profile description (what appears at the left side) * Can comment on his/her account * Can remove users' comments * Can check his/her levels and reviews * Can search for users and levels Others profiles * Can add/remove the user (When adding, on the person's "favorite level makers" list the user appears) * Can check users' levels and reviews * Can ban/unban users (The banned users cannot rate levels and comment on the person's profile) * Can comment on other users' profiles (Required 2 levels submitted and moved to good and/or best section, also to not being banned by that user) * Can report the user (the person needs to comment the reason) Levels * Can rate/review any other level made by users (Requires to not being banned by that user) * Can share/submit a level to the site to be rated/reviewed by other users (CBGs aren't allowed until the user has submitted 3 levels that moved to good or best section) (Users cannot submit a new level when Intensive rating started) ** Normally, users are not allowed to submit more than 2 levels within 48 hours. Moderator actions Check "Moderator" page Type of users On a real and virtual society, there are some people who are more recognized than others, people that do certain things, sometimes different than others. From common to moderators and from new to veteran users, the following list shows the common type of users Pouetpu-games has: Frequent types: Frequent users on the site New User New users are members who joined at the site for first time, this kind of users have created an account to finally share and rate levels at the website. New users are welcomed by many users, some of those users are there to help them to understand what Pouetpu-games is, unlike others that only wants to be added (and, in most of cases, doing the add4add trick) This type of users are the most likely to do certain things that beaks portal rules, such submitting a spam level, fight with other users and fake-rating others levels, But not always. To avoid this, these users must check out at the portal rules and the third edition guide developed by Brendant98. Even new users are mostly new people who first join in the site, there are some users that already have an account and wants to make another, when this is spotted by moderators, moderators ban the new account or old account (depending). Normal user Users who have joined the site but aren't new and haven't been on the site more than 1 year to be called "veteran". Normal users are still learning the features of the site, improving on their levels, making relations with other people and rating/reviewing properly. This kind of users have released proper levels that are on the site, moved to good and best section. Famous user Recognized user who has gained a lot of experience at making something, such levels, projects, hacks, custom backgrounds, etc. Or also a lot of things. These users are the most likely to be on users' "favorite level makers" lists, even if the user isn't a level maker at all. They are famous because the things they have done and do are impressive for a lot of people and shows a particular originality. However, some fake-raters and users who caused a great impact on Pouetpu-games (can be negative or positive) are also famous users. On this type of users, there could be veteran famous users and also new famous users. Veteran user The user who has been in a long period on Pouetpu-games website are commonly called "veteran user", the time required is minimum 1 year. Veteran users are the same as normal users and could be famous and recognized, the only fact that differentiates this kind of users from the normal users is the experience they got during the page and the distinct things they have lived (such the release of a new game and several social problems). Special types: Users who have fame and power on the site Webmaster Main article: Pouetpu Pouetpu is the only webmaster on the page, has the same power as moderators and global moderator, but he can do other things that any other cannot. Moderator Main article: Moderator Have some power on the site than any other user, but their power is less than the webmaster, they are responsible of administrating the page and care for the users' necessity. Moderators are responsible users who needs to be constantly on the site. Global moderator is a moderator that can do more things than moderators and his job is the same. There are only two moderators and one global moderator PG Bot user Main article: server4you The bot user is a programmed user that administrates the site with moderators, and can do another things moderators can't, such send activation account messages to new users' e-mail and manipulate the intensive rating. Bot users aren't real people and cannot think by themselves. server4you is the only bot that does these actions. Level critic Main article: Level critic Level critics are users who are specialized in reviewing users' levels to help them to improve, this kind of users uses a completely harsh system where they analyzes all the things the level has. Even anyone has an opinion, the opinion of these users is useful at level improving and a good support. There are only four level critics on Pouetpu-games. Other users Other common type of users Harsh rater Main article: Harsh rater A harsh user is a common type of user who has a complex review system were all the things of the objective (a level) are analyzed. All level critics are harsh users, but not all harsh users are level critics, the harsh users could help others to improve and give some support on how to removing frequent and not frequent flaws, but some of these harsh users uses the same mechanic on all levels. That's why level critics are also safer. Not all harsh raters do this, but there are some users that aren't specialized and also only enjoys to remove a lot of points, being fake-raters. Fake-rater Main article: Fake-rater A fake rater is the user who frequently rates/reviews low for invalid reasons on others levels, being intentionally or because the user doesn't knows the portal rules. There are some types of fake-raters but they are based in one main thing: consider pointless flaws. Fake-raters reported to moderators are all warned to don't do it and to follow portal rules, if the person doesn't does what moderators told him/her to do, the user could be banned. Hacker Main article: Hack (site) Users who have learned the special language the site uses and has manipulated some features to control them. These users aren't moderators, webmasters but there are some possibilities that they could be normal and bot users. The hacking (in this case) is prohibited for all moderators and webmaster, when they are detected there is a risk to be banned. Game hacker Main article: Hack (game) Game hackers are people who releases a complete game based on SMF1 and/or SMF2 with several changes of design, modifying the work of Pouetpu. They are sometimes known as "game creators" but they haven't do another things more than changing styles. Game creator Main article: Super Mario Flash 3 Pouetpu is for now the only known person to develop games to be used by users' to make their levels. However, according with some info, some users are looking for be another creator of games. Since Pouetpu is more inactive nowadays and he hasn't done anything related to a new game, the search of making a Super Mario Flash 3 is now popular, but for the moment, no one has created a new game. CBG maker Main article: Custom background Since the custom background feature in Super Mario Flash 2 was added in the latest version of the game, people were dedicated to make images to be used on the game. The CBG maker is a user who makes a considerable amount of images that are shared with all users, but there are some users who don't want to share them. This is a really common type of user and game hacks creators are more likely to make custom backgrounds. 'Inactive User' An inactive user is a user who is rarely/never active on the website. Some inactive users may go on other sites relating to Pouetpu-Games, like chats and forums. Category:Users